


The Things You Do

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Obsession, Cute, Fluff, Im a bit obsessed with cats myself so..., M/M, One Shot, Rolleigns rules, Roman tries his best to be patient, Who can resist Seth’s eyes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Roman has no problem with kittens or cats, but he does have a limit.Unfortunately, a certain dark-haired man has a way of bending the rules a little.





	The Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Of all my ships that I imagined with fur babies, this one appealed to me the most. 
> 
> I mean, Seth Rollins + Kittens = pure unadulterated fluff!
> 
> Plus, I saw that a lot of people liked my previous Rolleigns story, so I figured why not write another?
> 
> Hope you like it! Xx
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments.**

“Please tell me you didn’t. Please, for the love of all things sacred, tell me you didn’t get another one.” The awkward pause followed by shuffling over the static of their cellphones was all Roman needed to know. Rubbing his temple with his index and middle fingers, he tried to calm himself down by imagining the sparkling eyes and timid smile that would greet him in about twenty minutes.

The first time this happened, it had been a sweet surprise, one he half-heartedly chastised Seth for, but gave in to the little pink nose and wide blue eyes covered in white fluff. The second time, he was less surprised and more amused by the pleading look in his boyfriend’s warm brown eyes as he clutched yet another fluff ball to his chest. Roman was a softie for both animals, and the puppy dog eyes of his supposedly grown adult boyfriend, so he was unable to put up much of a fight when surprises three and four joined soon after.

But now? Now there were four grown cats stinking up their shared apartment, leaving hair all over his freshly dry cleaned work suits, and eating more cat food than Roman and Seth ate in human food. Combined.

And that was a lot!

“Now Ro, I know you said Pip was the last one, but this time I swear it was do or die! They were going to put this old guy to sleep! I couldn’t let them do that to my boy, Leo. Please don’t be mad!” Roman let out a long stream of controlled air, counted to ten in his head, and drummed his fingers on his jean-clad thigh, finally able to get a hold on his annoyance and think clearly.

“Okay Seth, but please; can we talk about getting another cat together next time? Because I have a few bones to pick with Mouse, Dawn, June, and Pip. Mainly about my suits. And did you say Leo was old? How old are we talking here?” What sounded like a breath of relief from the other end mingled with the background sounds of traffic and music from the radio, elevating Roman’s mood just a tad.

Ever since Seth had started volunteering at the local animal center, he’d been begging to bring home kittens, puppies, three legged dogs, and blind old brute cats, which touched Roman’s heart, but he had to be the level headed one of the two. If Seth was up in dreamland thinking they were going to have a house filled with cats and dogs, Roman was on planet Earth, where landlords and limited money lived.

“Oh Ro! I just know you’ll love him! His name is Leo because he looks like a fluffy lion, with a long tail and he’s actually pretty big, but I figure you’ll love that since you’re a bigger guy; you guys can be bros or whatever!” Seth’s excited ramblings didn’t really answer any of Roman’s questions, but he didn’t mind. The absolute joy and excitement in his quiet voice was enough to keep his annoyance at bay. He was even a little excited to meet this...Leo.

“He sounds awesome, but I’m afraid there is a little catch to this new addition. I’m sure you’ll be fine with it, seeing as it has to do with your cats.” Silence, save for the sound of electric guitars blaring from the car radio, sat on the line for about thirty seconds before Seth finally sighed and asked what it was. Smirking, Roman leaned back in his chair, legs crossing at the ankles and fingers rubbing at his beard.

“You have to pay to have all my suits dry cleaned and de-furred for a month! It’s so expensive, and I have to do it so often thanks to Mouse and Pip. You do that, and Leo will be welcomed with open arms.” This time he got a laugh in return, something like relief sprinkled in it. 

“You got it, Roman! You hear that, Leo? Your new daddy says you can come home!” Roman rolled his eyes, sitting back up in his seat and spotting a snoozing Mouse in the window.

The things he did for his stupid boyfriend and his obsession with cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of poor Roman having to deal with Seth constantly bringing home little “surprises”. 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short; I have a ton of projects lined up and waiting for me to finish/write them, but this one wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it, and it just happened to be the easiest to write!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xx
> 
> (Oh, and I do take suggestions!)


End file.
